


Severance Package

by Island_of_Reil



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amputation Kink, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Disability, Established Relationship, M/M, Phantom Limb Pain, Physical Disability, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stump Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/pseuds/Island_of_Reil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s Erwin, actually, who isn’t sure he wants to do this. He wonders how much pain he’ll feel in his nonexistent right arm when it’s being tightly compressed inside Levi’s ass.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severance Package

**Author's Note:**

> This is my maiden Eruri fic, please be gentle. :D
> 
> [Here’s the kinkmeme prompt](http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=8191710#cmt8191710), my own from about a year ago. This was supposed to be pure filth in dubious taste; I don’t know how phantom limb pain and Levi being solicitous got in there.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Erwin asks for the thousandth time. Levi, crouching naked on the floor, glares at Erwin by way of reply. Erwin takes that as a yes.

It’s Erwin, actually, who isn’t sure he wants to do this. He wonders how much pain he’ll feel in his nonexistent right arm when it’s being tightly compressed inside Levi’s ass. That the pain is a trick his mind plays on his body, one he’s seen played on countless other Survey Corpsmen over the years, doesn’t make the pain any less real.

On the other hand, Erwin long ago learned to tolerate pain in the furtherance of his goals. Getting Levi off in this manner is certainly a worthwhile goal. The captain has been evincing a certain fascination with Erwin’s stump for a while now. Levi being Levi, he has expressed this fascination by staring at it perhaps a millisecond too long when Erwin’s shirt is off, his eyes just a little darker than normal. Having known him for six years and having fucked him for most of those years, Erwin was less than utterly surprised when Levi finally made the suggestion.

For the last fifteen minutes, Levi has been steadily and unhurriedly working himself open. Erwin is no prude and has seen a great many things that other men never will, but he was rather startled at first at the sheer size of the dildo. (“Where in the name of hell did you get that?” “Don’t ask questions you don’t want to hear the answers to.”) In girth, it falls a bit short of the flesh that remains beneath Erwin’s right shoulder. Still, it’s an impressive cylinder of tempered glass, its glans cleverly wrought and its scrotum arranged to serve as both base and flange.

It is heavy enough to remain stable and upright while Levi rises and sinks upon it. Only in the last five minutes has his breathing become louder than the obscene sound of the glass sliding against his oil-slickened inner membranes. Each time he descends, his brows draw together, the flush on his cheeks darkens, and his eyes close. His cock, as rigid as the dildo, leaves a gleaming smear of pre-come on his flat, hard abdomen.

Erwin thinks watching Levi do this might in and of itself be worth any phantom pain he’ll experience. Especially now, when the way Levi’s body jolts and the soft, stuttery moan he emits tell Erwin that the dildo’s head has just hit his prostate with a vengeance. He remains in mid-crouch for a long moment before he opens dark, befogged eyes onto Erwin and says, low and rough, “I’m ready.” Then he slowly stands, the glass cockhead clearing his hole with a soft, wet _pop_.

Erwin has been propped up against the headboard on a pillow the whole time. Now he slides down to lie completely flat on the bed and rotates the stump of his arm upward. “Face me,” he says, his throat feeling thick. So does his cock, for that matter.

Levi kneels on his left leg next to Erwin’s right side, resting most of his weight on that leg, and throws the right one over Erwin’s chest. Erwin drapes his arm over the ankle to steady him. Once Levi is balanced to his satisfaction, he reaches beneath him and guides the stump into place, then begins to lower himself onto it.

The crushing, cramping pain that seizes the arm Erwin no longer has makes him suck in his breath. Levi, who has just closed his eyes again, reopens them and looks down at Erwin, his misted gaze sharpening and his softened mouth tightening. Erwin silently berates himself; he should have had Levi turn his back to him instead.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Erwin grates out from between his teeth.

“Your arm,” Levi says, not even bothering to address the obvious lie. “It’s hurting you again. Isn’t it?”

Erwin closes his eyes and sighs heavily. “It is. But you’re not what’s hurting it, Levi.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t buy that it just coincidentally started to hurt right now.”

“I don’t want to stop,” Erwin insists, reopening his eyes. Maybe watching Levi’s face light up with pleasure again will mitigate the pain somewhat.

“We don’t have to stop,” Levi says, his tone a little softer now. He lifts himself off Erwin’s stump and slides down the bed until his face is hovering above the front of Erwin’s trousers. Erwin’s erection had flagged with the pain, but now his cock is throbbing in dull concert with his missing arm as Levi undoes the fly buttons. He’s about half-hard when Levi frees him from the confines of the cloth.

Watching Levi fellate him has always been as pleasurable as the fellatio itself: the small pale hand curled around the thick blood-red base, Levi’s mouth like a rosebud as it tightens around the shaft, the quick pink dart of his tongue, the way his cheeks hollow out, the way his eyes flutter open and closed. He takes the entire length in smoothly, never once gagging, and he sucks steadily with the periodic stealthy lick at a sensitive spot. Within a minute, Erwin is achingly hard and dripping, the droplets swirling into Levi’s spit or trickling from his lips, and the pain has receded into the background.

Much sooner than he expected he can feel the first spasms start deep, no more than the faintest of tremors. With his palm braced against the bed and his breaths short ragged expulsions, he arches up deeper into the humid furnace of Levi’s mouth. Levi welcomes the thrusts by sucking him harder, longer, more luxuriantly, his free hand cupping and caressing Erwin’s balls. Then he presses his thumb gently into Erwin’s perineum, and Erwin’s orgasm tears through him, leaving him beet-red and shuddering. Slowly and deliberately, Levi spreads Erwin’s come over his own lips with his tongue, and Erwin groans with the aftershock that hits him at the sight of it.

Levi crawls back up the bed, up Erwin’s body, then grabs him by the jaw and kisses him savagely. Under the musk and salt of his own come Erwin can taste mint coming through. He kisses Levi back softly, submissively, until Levi drops his hand from Erwin’s face and pulls back a finger’s breadth. “How’s your arm?” he asks hoarsely.

“Aches,” Erwin murmurs, eyes half-lidded. “But it doesn’t still hurt like hell.”

“Good.” Levi shifts backward, throws his right leg over Erwin’s chest again, and reaches below himself to realign his body with Erwin’s stump.

His mouth drops open, a wide and helpless _O_ , and his eyes fall shut as the scarred knob breaches the outer band of muscle. Though Erwin can see his teeth begin to clench, still he pushes down, and down, and down, taking the truncated flesh into himself until his buttocks press against the side of Erwin’s torso. 

Within his fever-hot confines, Erwin’s ghost arm tingles and prickles, but the grinding pain of earlier does not return. His cock gives a weak twitch when Levi tilts his head back to bare his neck, his lips drawn back as far as they’ll go over his gritted teeth. Erwin would call it an expression of pure pain, if Levi’s cock weren’t dripping freely onto the both of them.

“Good?” Erwin whispers. Levi, eyes still closed, gives him two rapid nods. Then, with his right foot pushing into the mattress and left hand gripping Erwin’s shoulder, he slowly raises himself off the stump.

Transfixed, Erwin watches him rise and fall, over and over, as he did on the dildo. The stump isn’t long enough to even graze Levi’s prostate, but its brutal stretch makes his cock jerk and leak, and his face contorts with the same anguished euphoria.

“Finish me off,” he orders Erwin, his voice like sandpaper, after some twenty thrusts. Erwin’s left hand dwarfs Levi’s cock as it closes around it, just as Levi once more closes around the stump, and Levi’s groan half-ascends into a shout. Erwin jacks him off so hard and fast that he pulls him forward a few centimeters on each upstroke. Unable to stay balanced, Levi gives up on fucking himself on Erwin’s stump, leaving it buried in his ass instead as his upper body arches backward. He unleashes a string of lurid, breathy profanities that ends in a gasp as his cock begins to spasm against Erwin’s palm. Erwin shifts his hand slightly to keep the hot, sticky fluid from jetting onto the sheets. He ends up smearing it back and forth over Levi’s cock as he jacks him right through the end of his orgasm.

Panting with his head tilted back, Levi doesn’t move for a good twenty seconds. Finally he raises his head again, awareness returning to his eyes. With a grimace that’s all discomfort now, he lifts himself off Erwin’s stump. Then he looks down at his body and pulls another face. “Ugh. Sticky.”

“Handkerchiefs in the nightstand drawer,” Erwin says. He’s been meaning to have someone move the stand to the other side of the bed, but it’s hardly urgent; he can still roll over just fine.

Levi reaches over and pulls a few out. He presses one into Erwin’s left hand, mops up his own belly and groin with the other. When he’s done he looks up to see if Erwin is as well; satisfied, he crumples both cloths in his right fist and pulls a third from the drawer with his left. A few seconds later he’s on the other side of the room and the used handkerchiefs are in the clothes hamper. Levi dips the clean one into the washbasin and lathers it up with Erwin’s soap.

“We can shower in a little bit,” Erwin says.

“Your stump was in my ass. I want to clean it off _now,_ not ‘in a little bit.’”

The washcloth is rough, the water cool. The scent of the lather is sharp in Erwin’s nostrils, all sage and hops and hawthorn, but it soothes the jangle of nerves in his stump as the coarse nap passes over it. The soap, made in the Capitol, is one of his few personal indulgences. 

Levi cleanses every millimeter, down to the shoulder itself, with the gentleness that used to surprise Erwin when they first started fucking. His gaze is steady, his pupils still dilated, the line of his mouth still soft. When he’s blotted up all the lather, he pats the rounded stub dry with a towel as rough as the washcloth, and he abandons the bed once again to toss the washcloth into the hamper and neatly hang the towel to dry.

When he returns, he arranges himself against Erwin’s right side, the short hairs at the back of his head tickling the freshly scrubbed skin. Erwin’s left hand comes to rest on Levi’s right shoulder, spanning a fair stretch of both his upper arm and his back. The shower can wait, he thinks.


End file.
